The immune response against filoviruses is poorly understood, and there is a need to determine correlates of protection that could be used for vaccine development. This IAA will examine T cell immunity to the Zaire-Ebola virus and establish potential correlates of immunity using tetramer technology and cytotoxic T lymphocyte assays under BSL-2 conditions.